


Harry i Edward Styles

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Shy Harry, The Styles Twins
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A więc Lou lubi imprezować i pewnego wieczoru idzie na impreze gdzie poznaje jednego ze Stylesów. Tańczy z nim, obmacuje się i całuje… Parę dni potem trafia na drugiego Stylesa w piekarni ale widzi że to nie ten sam chłopak którego poznał na imprezie ten jest spokojny i wstydliwy. A wiec odpuszcza sobie i idzie do domu. Potem wieczorem Zayn zabiera Lou na kolejną impreze która odbywa się w domu Styles i spotyka ich obydwóch ale ten wstydliwy ucieka do pokoju a ten drugi zaczyna od razu podrywać Lou ale ten go ignoruje i idzie poszukać tego drugiego. Znajduje go w jego pokoju i na zakończenie niech Styles lekko się wstydzi itp ale potem dużo całowania i słodkości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry i Edward Styles

                Mocny bas sprawia, że całe moje ciało drży. Uwielbiam ten stan. Głośna muzyka, alkohol buzujący w żyłach, lekkie zawroty głowy. I taniec.  Taniec. Jest już coraz później i niedługo muszę wychodzić, ale akurat wtedy czuję, jak ktoś kładzie na moich biodrach swoje dłonie. Są duże i pewne, ściskają mnie mocno, a ja poddaję się, bo to wszystko, czego chcę. Czuję za sobą ciepło czyjegoś ciała; otacza mnie i pochłania. Szeroka klatka piersiowa dociska się do moich pleców, a wyraźnie naprężony penis do moich pośladków. Chichoczę cicho i odwracam się w ramionach mężczyzny, odchylając głowę, by zobaczyć jego twarz.

                Jest przystojny. Duże oczy, których koloru nie sposób określić przez migoczące światła klubu, lekko zadarty nos, ładnie wycięte usta wygięte w uśmiechu. Lekko spocona twarz i długie, nieco kręcone włosy przyklejone do czoła. Automatycznie zarzucam mu ręce na szyję, a jego dłonie przesuwają się z bioder na moje pośladki, ściskając je lekko, gdy przyciąga mnie bliżej do siebie.

                Przez chwilę po prostu tańczymy w rytm muzyki; spoglądamy na siebie i śmiejemy się, a nasze głosy toną w głośnej muzyce, a potem on wypycha gwałtownie biodra do przodu, ocierając się o mnie. Jesteśmy na środku parkietu, a nasze ruchy robią się coraz bardziej intymne i drapieżne, i wtedy on schyla się, miażdżąc moje usta w mocnym pocałunku.

                Dobrze się bawimy.

(x)

                Wybiegam z mieszkania, po drodze zapinając spodnie. Jak zwykle jestem spóźniony na wykłady i gdy biegnę przez miasto, uświadamiam sobie, że i tak nie zdążę na pierwsze zajęcia, a mój żołądek uporczywie przypomina o swoim istnieniu, więc wzdycham zirytowany i zwalniam kroku.

  - Okej – mruczę do siebie i rozglądam się wokół.

                Mam szczęście, bo kilka budynków dalej jest piekarnia; drzwi są uchylone i nawet stąd czuję wspaniały zapach świeżo upieczonego chleba. Żołądek ściska się boleśnie i poklepuję się uspokajająco po brzuchu, nie mogąc już doczekać się tych wszystkich pyszności, które mnie tam czekają.

                Piekarnia jest ciepła i pachnie wspaniale. Przymykam oczy, gdy wchodzę do środka i ustawiam się w krótkiej kolejce, przestępując z nogi na nogę i przyglądam się tym wszystkim drożdżówkom, babeczkom, pączkom i rogalikom, zastanawiając się, co wybrać.

  - Co mogę podać? – Niepewny, głęboki głos wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia i podrywam głowę.

                Otwieram usta, ale nie mogę nic powiedzieć. Zamieram.

                Duże, zielone oczy.  Lekko zadarty nos. Idealnie wycięte usta. Brązowe loki odgarnięte do tyłu szarą chustą.

  - P-przepraszam? – Odzywa się znowu, teraz nieco ciszej, jąkając się.

 - Ja… - Potrząsam głową i uśmiecham się. – Tak. Muffinkę bananową. I ciebie – dodaję, mrugając.

                Jego oczy rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu i cofa się nieco, przygryzając pulchną, dolną wargę. Blade policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem, a jego dłoń trzęsie się nieznacznie, gdy kładzie na ladzie wypiek.

  - To będzie dwa funty – mamrocze pod nosem ze spuszczoną głową.

                Marszczę brwi, bo nie pamiętam, by był tak zestresowany wtedy na parkiecie. Tak nieśmiały i niepewny. Podaję mu banknot i czekam, aż wyda mi resztę i wtedy to zauważam: mniejsza ilość pierścionków na palcach i brak tatuażu kotwicy na lewym nadgarstku.

  - Proszę, pańska reszta – mówi cicho, a ja biorę w milczeniu pieniądze i babeczkę, kierując się d wyjścia.

  - Um… Przepraszam – rzucam jeszcze przez ramię i uśmiecham się lekko na widok jego zarumienionej twarzy.

                Kimkolwiek jest, jest słodki.

                Bardzo słodki.

(x)

  - Impreza. Dzisiaj. – Ogłasza Zayn, bez pukania wchodząc do mojego pokoju.

                To nic dziwnego, zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić do tego, mieszkając drugi rok w akademiku.

                Zdejmuję okulary i spoglądam na niego znad notatek z dzisiejszych wykładów; jak zwykle wygląda jak chodzący seks i gdyby nie fakt, że jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, w dodatku całkowicie heteroseksualnym, już dawno bym się na niego rzucił.

  - Gdzie tym razem? – pytam, wstając i bezwstydnie ściągając z siebie wyciągnięte dresy.

  - U Stylesów. - Wzrusza ramionami, wiedząc, że i tak nic mi to nie mówi.

  - Stylesów? – pytam. – Jak, w liczbie mnogiej?

                Zayn śmieje się, potrząsając głową.

  - Tak, geniuszu. To bracia. Bliźniacy – dodaje, poruszając brwiami.

(x)

                Kiedy docieramy na miejsce, impreza trwa już w najlepsze. Głośna muzyka, czerwone papierowe kubki walające się po podłodze, ludzie obściskujący się pod ścianami, ktoś wymiotujący w łazience.

  - Idę po coś do picia – mówi Zayn, a ja kiwam w odpowiedzi głową.

                Rozglądam się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś znajomej twarzy i zamieram, nie spodziewając się tego. Przede mną stoi dwóch niemal identycznych mężczyzn; wysocy, z szerokimi barkami i cudownymi dołeczkami w policzkach.

               Seksowny koleś z klubu. Uroczy chłopak z piekarni.

               Nim mogę zarejestrować co robię, moje nogi same ruszają do przodu, do dwóch mężczyzn, którzy po chwili mnie zauważają. Jeden z nich uśmiecha się szeroko, zawadiacko. Drugi rumieni się i kiedy tylko do nich dochodzę, odwraca się na pięcie i wbiega po schodach. Odprowadzam go wzrokiem, marszcząc brwi, dopóki nie czuję lekkie szarpnięcia za łokieć.

  - Znowu się spotykamy – mówi wysoki chłopak, nachylając się nade mną. – Jestem Edward, cukiereczku.

  - Tak, super – odpowiadam beznamiętnie, wciąż patrząc za chłopakiem z piekarni, który zniknął gdzieś na schodach.

  - Chodź, powtórzymy tamten wieczór – szepcze do mojego ucha, wolną dłonią przesuwając przez mój brzuch, kierując się coraz niżej.

                Wzdrygam się na ten dotyk i natychmiast wyrywam się z jego uścisku, kręcąc głową.

  - Daj spokój – mruczę i zostawiam go tam, wspinając się po schodach.

                Nie wiem dlaczego. Nie mam pojęcia, ale muszę znaleźć tego drugiego. Tego chłopaka z piekarni, z jego rumieńcami i niesamowitymi zielonymi oczami. Tego, który jąka się uroczo i przygryza niepewnie wargę. Po prostu _muszę._

                Na górze nie ma zbyt wielu osób; impreza odbywa się na dole. Pierwsze drzwi przekręcone są na klucz, drugie prowadzą do łazienki – te natychmiast zamykam, odrzucony jękami dwóch dziewczyn, które się w niej znajdują, zbyt zajęte, by zauważyć moje wejście. Dochodzę do końca korytarza, do ostatnich drzwi i pukam w drewno, a potem naciskam klamkę. Drzwi ustępują, a ja wchodzę do czystego, jasnego pokoju, pachnącego mandarynkami.

                Chłopak z piekarni siedzi na łóżku, przyciskając kolana do piersi. Jest uroczy; wygląda tak słodko i bezbronnie.

  - Cześć – mówię cicho, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

                Nie odpowiada. Jego oczy rozszerzają się z zaskoczenia, a na twarz wpełza lekki rumieniec. Posyłam mu uśmiech i ostrożnie siadam na brzegu łóżka.

  - Spotkaliśmy się ostatnio w piekarni – mówię. – Przepraszam za moje zachowanie, ja… Pomyliłem cię z kimś.

  - Tak. Z moim bratem. – Chłopak zagryza dolną wargę i odwraca wzrok.

  - Tak. – Potwierdzam. – Choć nie mam pojęcia jak mogłem to zrobić, jesteście całkowicie różni.

                Styles kręci głową, przymykając powieki.

  - No jasne – odzywa się, wyraźnie smutny. – Ja nie jestem zabawny i pewny siebie, i seksowny i…

  - Jesteś uroczy. – Przerywam mu, sięgając po jego dłoń. – Jesteś… Jesteś seksowny – mówię i uśmiecham się, gdy jego twarz robi się czerwona. – Jesteś niesamowicie ujmujący. Zainteresowałeś mnie. Ty, nie Edward.

                Delikatnie przesuwam kciukiem po wierzchu jego dłoni, napawając się jej ciepłem. Czuję, jak chłopak drży nieznacznie i jestem zafascynowany tym, że to _przeze mnie_.

  - Harry. Mam na imię Harry.

  - Harry – powtarzam, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Pójdziesz ze mną na randkę, Harry?

                Jego zielone oczy iskrzą się, a usta wyginają w niedowierzającym uśmiechu.

  - J-ja? Naprawdę?

                Śmieję się i przysuwam do niego bliżej, całując go w policzek. Chłopak chichocze, a ja zastanawiam się, co jeszcze mogę zrobić, by rumienił jeszcze bardziej.

  - Tak, właśnie ty.


End file.
